<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lying's a sin, and oh baby I've sinned by skepticvic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906383">Lying's a sin, and oh baby I've sinned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticvic/pseuds/skepticvic'>skepticvic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticvic/pseuds/skepticvic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Was rewatching Star Trek (2009) and then this fic was born.</p><p>Both of these dinguses are stubborn but we love them and most importantly they love each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lying's a sin, and oh baby I've sinned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Glad you could come. Thanks for bringing the wine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are welcome, Captain. I strive to be a pleasant guest. As my mother would say, I did not want to come ‘empty-handed.’” He followed Jim into the dining room area as Jim motioned for him to sit on one side of the table that had a wonderful dinner waiting on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Spock, we talked about this. We’re not on duty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my apologies Jim. I observed you had a tri-dimensional chess set in your quarters, would you adhere to a match after consuming our meal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds good to me, Spock.” They then began to eat and discussed the ship's business and gossip mill. From what he had heard from Scotty during the night before’s poker game, was that Sulu had asked Chekov out during an elaborate plan he had executed in the botany lab. Also, Christine Chapel had finally broken it off with that toxic fiancee of hers and had finally started to pursue their very own Dr. Leonard Horatio McCoy. Jim had gone over to Bones’ quarters for whiskey a few months back and confided in Jim that he had a ‘crush’ on Nurse Chapel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spock had started telling Jim about the new article the Vulcan Science Academy had published which he collaborated on. All Jim could think was how lucky he was for having this Vulcan in his life in whatever capacity Spock would allow him. Even if Jim really wanted to do sinful things to that gorgeous Vulcan. The next thing Jim knew, he felt sparks run up his arm as his hand accidentally covered Spock’s over the wine bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim quickly looked up at Spock’s pale face and could almost hear Spock’s brain just go silent. He lifted his hand off and went to apologize when Spock interrupted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot possibly believe that you have harbored these feelings for this amount of time. I promise you, Captain, if this is a trick or a game to you, you will come to regret it.” He hadn’t heard the hard tone in Spock’s voice since they started having dinner and chess nights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You literally just felt what I have been feeling for almost a year now and you got a confession out of me, and you still have the balls to believe I’m a liar? Are you fucking kidding me, Spock? You think you’re being humiliated? I’ve been pining after you for so long even though you still have feelings for Uhura.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What gave you the impression that I currently have romantic emotions towards Nyota? I had trusted in you and communicated to you the demise of our romantic relationship almost a year ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because y’all aren’t dating doesn’t mean you don’t still have feelings for her. It’s in your eyes, Spock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are correct. I do hold Nyota in high esteem because she is one of the few trusted individuals with whom I share my personal life. Yet, your perception of that esteem is highly flawed. It is and only ever will be platonic esteem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can lie to yourself, but you can’t lie to me, Spock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we are discussing instances of falsehood, you shall remember your frivolous and flirtatious demeanor with the Ambassadorial aid from our latest diplomatic mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so dense! I was flirting with him in front of you because I wanted to make you jealous! It’s not like I actually wanted to talk with him or pursue a relationship with him. I want a relationship with you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is my desire as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say that, yet you still hang out with Uhura constantly. You let her kiss you on the cheek. You let her touch your arm. She is the only one you speak High Vulcan with even though you know I can speak fluently, too. You literally smirked for her the other day in the rec room when she was singing to the songs you played on your lute. So, yes, when I first found out my feelings for you I flirted and had so many meaningless one-night-stands because I thought ‘even if the one person I have ever actually loved doesn’t want me back, at least I’ll have someone in my bed to pretend it’s him.’ Is that fucked up? Yes. Am I proud of it? No. But, that’s the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not understand that I do not care for what you would bring me? I desire to have you. I have meditated on a similar question in regards to you. What could I ever give you? I have found my answers. Devotion. Support. Trust. Love. You have never shown any interest in my person, and Nyota is the only one to know of my feelings for you. Whatever she feels towards me is inconsequential considering I only have amorous feelings for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spock. Please, be sure of what you’re saying. I am a rash, human human who makes you sad and angry to the point you have choked me on the bridge. I only exasperate you and know how to tease you because I feel so much for you that that’s my default mode when it comes to you. I can’t go through with anything you say if you don’t mean it. My heart won’t take it if one day you wake up in our bed and realize I’m not the person you want. My heart won’t take it if one day I have to see you walk away from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T’hy’la, trust that I will never walk away from you unless you desire me to do so. I also trust you to know the meaning and history of t’hy’la, because it is everything you are to me. I desire your company, and your company only. Will you grant me this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, I’d give you anything you wanted. I’d bond with you if you asked that of me right now. I only ever wanted to hear these words come out of your mouth. I wanted for so long to feel your arms wrapped around me. I can’t believe I have it now. I love you with all that I am, Spock. That’ll never change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nor will mine, t’hy’la. I cherish thee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t believe we’re really t’hy’la. I can’t wait to wake up to you in my bed. Take you out on dates. Flaunt you during shore leave. Possibly give Chris an aneurysm when I tell him you’re my boyfriend. Oh hey, that reminds me, if we bond, will your mom plan a big wedding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would assume so. She, my father, and I will be eternally grateful that you saved her life during the destruction of Vulcan. My counterpart will also be pleased with the news we have become romantically involved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t remind me of that smug bastard right now. I complained to him so much about you every time I came across you and Uhura doing something remotely cute and love-y.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no one in this universe that I hold amorous feelings for, ashayam. Only you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ditto.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>